Order of Psyche
The Order of Psyche exists only in your mind and in the minds of all other sentient beings... It is the real and yet unreal Order that represents the infinite mystery of consciousness itself. The inner-workings of the mind, the claims of extra-sensory powers, telekinesis, telepathy, all these and more are associated with the Lunatics. Lunatics delve into the inner-world of the mind to uncover the deeper truths of life. Sadly, in their quest for these deeper truths, they often leave madness in their wake. Aspect of God: Origin of Consciousness AKA: Order of the Mind, the Psychic Order, the Order of Lunatics, the Loony Order, Asylum Bin, etc. Paradigm: Psyche. Lunatic Degrees Facts: -The Order of Psyche draws its essence from God's role as the origin and mystery of consciousness itself. Individual members of the Order prefer to be known as Psychics or 'Psyonics,' but due to the Order's overall propensity for manic behavior, they are more commonly known as the Lunatics. -Lunatics are by nature expert psychics. Their initial powers run the gamut from simple telekinesis to full on telepathy, pyrokinesis, and the much-dreaded power of mind-control. Many, many other abilities can also be developed by a Lunatic after enough training and mental discipline. -Unfortunately, the Order of Psyche also has a dark history of manic behavior, delusions, paranoia, and full-blown madness. The development of mental powers requires a great shifting of the mind, but the mind is a complex thing, and too often mistakes in that shifting result in the development of negative behavioral traits. -For more ideas on psychic powers, see Psychic Powers at Superpower Wiki. -Unfortunately, some Lunatics get drunk on their power. Because much of psychic power is about manipulating or controlling others, these Lunatics develop a superiority complex and begin to dominate the minds of those around them. Asylum Material: Network of Minds: The Inner-World: The Astrals: Lunatics who ascend high enough in the Degrees of their Order can actually ascend to the psychic plane, becoming composed entirely of psychic energies. Their material body 'dies' but their mind lives on, along with all of their mental and behavioral traits, as one of the Astrals. Beings that exists solely in the world of the mind. An Astral Lunatic can be 'seen' by living or sentient beings because, since they are sentient, they too are in the realm of the mind. All sentient life forms have a connection to the mysterious realm of the psyche, which is partly why they have consciousness. But the Astral Lunatic exists there completely and so machines or entities lacking true sentience cannot see him. Astral Lunatics can only affect the material world by drawing enough psychic energies to themselves to become corporeal for a period of time. When in their corporeal form they can take damage and die, and they die as easily as any normal person would. Astral Lunatics are normally in their incorporeal state. They can be seen by sentient beings and do not appear 'ghostly' but when touched the person's hand will pass right through them. Astral Lunatics can also choose to alter their appearance, since essentially they don't have bodies, how they appear is by their choosing Astral Lunatics are like ultra-psychics, they have all the powers of a regular psychic plus the incorporeality of a ghost. Astral Lunatics can travel between this world and the realm of the mind. They can even 'slip' into the minds of others and explore their thoughts, but this normally can only be done when the target is compliant or asleep. Should the target realize the Lunatic's intrusion, they can instantly will the Lunatic to be ejected from their consciousness. Psychic Arts: Lunatics are the citizens of the Realm of the Mind and as such have a natural connection to all things psychic. They can call upon the psyche to grant them additional powers, summon strange and esoteric beings to fight for them, and invade the minds and bodies of others. *Using Psychic Arts requires focus and concentration more than anything. The best way to defeat a Lunatic is to distract or stun them. *Mithraists are not Witches, they do not learn arcane lore and knowledge which allows them to access powers beyond our world. They channel inherent psychic energy available to them because of their basic nature and that nature's connection to the Realm of the Mind. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Category:Psyche